2019_awesome_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Awesome Series Wiki
Welcome to the ! This Wiki will be updating you on new series every week. Bryce is dead!!!! The new season for 13 Reasons Why is out. Guess what? Bryce is dead. The question baffling everyones mind is: WHO KILLED BRYCE? Could it be Jessica since she was raped by Bryce? Or Clay, who would kill Bryce to revenge for Hannah? Find out by checking the new season. For those who thought that 13 Reasons Why'sseason 3 pivot from a story of a young woman’s death by suicide and its painful aftermath, to a straight-up murder mystery, don’t get it twisted: 13 Reasons Why is not season 1 of Riverdale. Though it does incorporate noir tropes — Clay (Dylan Minnette) and new character Ani (Grace Saif) play detectives with their own agendas here — the show is still a lens into the darker side of 2019’s youth. Rape culture, homophobia, drug use, gun violence: 13 Reasons Why wraps what could be considered issues-of-the-week on a different teen drama into one sprawling, if bleak, coming-of-age story. The problem here is how much misery will these teenagers have to endure just to come of age? In case you thought otherwise, the kids are still not alright on 13 Reasons Why, and probably won’t be until the end of the fourth and final season. In season one, seventeen-year-old Clay Jensen returns home from school one day to find a mysterious box on his porch. Inside he discovers thirteen cassette tapes recorded by Hannah Baker, his deceased classmate who killed herself two weeks earlier. On the tapes, Hannah unfolds an intensely emotional audio diary, detailing why she decided to end her life. It appears each person who receives this package of old-style tapes is fundamentally related to why she killed herself. Clay is not the first to receive the tapes, but there is implied detail as to how he should pass the tapes on after hearing them. There appears to be an order to distribution of the tapes, with an additional copy held by an overseer should the plan go awry. Each tape recording refers to a different person involved in Hannah's life contributing to a reason for her suicide (mostly referring to both her friends and enemies).13 In season two, months after Hannah's suicide, Clay and the other people mentioned on the tapes, as well as close friends and Hannah's family members, become embroiled in a civil legal battle between Hannah's parents and Liberty High School. Alleging negligence on the part of the school, Hannah's mother pursues her perception of justice, while her reluctance to settle pre-trial and her personal circumstances eventually break up her marriage with Hannah's father. The story unfolds with narratives illustrating Hannah's story told by those who were present in court at the trial. Clay, who perceives himself as Hannah's failed protector, embarks on an investigation using whatever evidence he can find in an effort to impact on the civil case between Hannah's parents and the school. Clay also endeavors to expose the corrupted culture of the high school and its favor of wealthy jocks over the average student, which especially compromises the integrity of young girls such as Hannah. Season three is set eight months after the end of season two. Clay and his friends are struggling to cope with the cover-up of Tyler's attempted massacre at the Spring Fling, while helping him towards ecovery. However, acrimonious tensions reach a boiling point during Liberty High's Homecoming game, which results in the murder of Bryce Walker. The students of Liberty High are once again forced under the microscope as the investigation into Bryce's death threatens to expose their darkest secrets. Source: Wikipedia Category:Browse